1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jig, especially to a terminal block wiring device.
2. Description of Related Art
A terminal block is a composed of an insulation seat and electric conductive components so as to form an electrically conducting device used as a platform allowing a plurality of wires to be electrically connected. The terminal block is widely applied in various fields, such as being applied in an electronic device (for example an air conditioner, a refrigerator, a washing machine or an oven), or a mechanical equipment (for example an industrial computer, an uninterruptible power system or a power supply), or an engineering control equipment (for example an electromechanical system, a refrigerating air conditioner or a programmable controller) or other devices.
In a conventional terminal block, at least one elastic sheet is installed for fastening at least one cable, and the conventional wiring means is to firstly fasten the terminal block then a screwdriver is utilized to press the elastic sheet for allowing the cable to be inserted into the terminal block for the purpose of electric conduction, then the screwdriver is removed for enabling the elastic sheet to press the cable so as to be positioned in the terminal block. During the wiring operation for the terminal block, a jig and the screwdriver are required, so the assembly is relatively inconvenient; moreover, if the screwdriver is not properly operated, the terminal block may be damaged. As such, the above mentioned shortages shall be improved.
Accordingly, the applicant of the present invention has devoted himself for improving the mentioned disadvantages.